


Tentative steps

by Maruna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Time, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hanzo's new haircut!, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Shimada Brothers, supportive boyfriend, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: “Hey Hanzo what are you looking at?”It was an innocent question. But nonetheless old reflex kicked in and Hanzo close the screen with a little more force than intended.And still it was too late...





	

It was probably a Christmas miracle that they manage to finish the mission on time. Hanzo look across the cabin at his team mates. Zarya, Mei and Hana are on the side chatting animatedly about their holiday plans. No injuries beyond scrapes and bruises on all of them. It was a simple clean up mission to get rid of the hostile Omnics. He was grateful that it was easy and quick mission. Opening his phone, he could see McCree has left plenty of messages during the mission. He can’t wait to spend some quiet time with him.

Suddenly the speakers around the cabin crackled into life. “Incoming call. From Agent Tracer.” Athena called out and soon Tracer’s cheery voice filled the cabin.

“Hey luvs! Winston just called asking who’s free for a Christmas dinner at base. Who want to join us?”

Hana immediately whined in her MEKA. “Sorry I have to pass. Got to show up for some Christmas StarCraft event.” She did not mention the multitude of advertisement she will have to film few days later for the coming new year eve celebration. Though she does hope she could get them all done in time for some streaming back at base with everyone.

“Me too. I have a conference. Sorry.” Mei said quietly, hands clapped and head bowed. She kind of feel bad for bowing out, after all the things Winston has done for him. But this conference has been scheduled long ago and she simply does not feel right to cancel, especially when it is discussing the increasing snowfall at various parts of the world.

Zarya just shook her head with an apologetic smile at the camera. She doesn’t need to explain. Having to work for two sets of organisation simultaneously often meant she has no holiday break. Hanzo begin to suspect her daily workout is the only break she allowed herself to take.

“Oooooh... Shame.” The sound of pouting can be heard easily through the speaker. “How about you Hanzo?”

Hanzo thought for a moment. Genji has already left for Nepal before the mission to visit Zenyatta, and there was no particular event he has planned to take McCree to. A dinner with whoever left on the base doesn’t sound too bad. “I am free.”

There was a loud cheer from other end, follow by another question. “What about McCree?”

“Give me a few moments.” He looked back down the phone and scrolled through the messages.

Hanzo can’t help but smiled as he looked at the small preview of the messages. He can imagine all the sweet cheesy things he has filled in each text. He replied to several of them, assuring him that he would be able to arrive back home in time and inform him of the Christmas dinner with Winston. There was a reply a few seconds later.

A picture saying yes and a bottle of whisky on the bar counter. He probably expected them to be stuck on their mission for the whole Christmas break and was probably considering drinking to pass the time. Silly cowman.

“He said yes, but I believe he is out drinking right now. I can go collect him.” By the looks of the photo background it seems to be the usual bar he goes to near the base. It is also in the middle of the shopping district, meaning it would give him some time to get some desserts for him and the rest of the team on base.

“Lovely~ Merry Christmas you all.” The speaker crackles a bit before switching to light cheery Christmas music. And everyone went back to their previous topic.

Hanzo look back through the messages, reading them one by one. His heart jumped at each words coming from his cowman, all filled with so much love it always made him wondered what has he done to deserve such a man. Wish he could say the same with messages from Genji.

Despite the time with the Shimbali monks mellowed out his wild ways, he still enjoys shopping for lots of clothes. Obviously not at all willing to give up worldly goods, he often send images of new clothe he brought to him. Some are downright cringe worthy with text that just sends him second-hand embarrassment – which Hanzo let him know clearly. Then there are others that are just really good looking. It reminds him of the younger days watching Genji come home with bags of newest style of clothes. Since he is the heir he has an image to uphold and almost all of his clothe was chosen by his father or the elders. It left him feeling jealous and happy for his little brother, which all comes out as friendly teasing.

Now free of the clan, he still stuck with the same clothes. Admittedly it is the only clothes he has as he run away from his home, so he never had much choice there. But even after joining overwatch his wardrobe has not expanded beyond what McCree and rest of his team have brought for him as presents. Maybe now is the good time to have a look at other clothing.

He clicked open the link Genji sent to him and begin browsing through some of their catalogue. Even though he have no idea what constitute as a good style, he liked what his little brother picked out. Not that he has ever out right admitted it to anyone. Although he suspected his little brother to guess his intention, especially since they know each other’s internet search history.

“Hey Hanzo what are you looking at?”

It was an innocent question. But nonetheless old reflex kicked in and Hanzo close the screen with a little more force than intended.

And still it was too late, he turned to see Hana who has the most wicked grin on her face already. Her hand shot out as she grasped for the phone, and only because of his training – plus having Genji for a brother – that he has the reflex to keep the phone out of her reach. She still refused to give up and didn’t hesitate to clamber all over the archer in an attempt to reach the phone. “C’mon let me see.”

“It’s nothing.” He said firmly and tries to push the gamer off of him. But that just encouraged her more.

“It can’t be nothing if you shut the screen that fast.” She retorted and still flailing to try and reach the phone. Getting close to push the archer completely down on the lounge.

“Just stuff Genji has sent me.” Hopefully this is enough to satisfy her. It didn’t, but at least she wasn’t trying to reach for the phone anymore.

She ended up choosing to completely flop on top of him. “So all his hipster stuff.” She snorted, and playfully tug on his clothe. “I bet you would look good in some of the clothes he picks up.”

“Hm. No.” He sighed and pushed himself back up to sitting position. “Already too old for it.” Looking through the catalogue he spots only young man in their twenties, they were obviously not aiming for a man approaching his middle age with greys in his hair.

But Hana just laughed aloud. “You are dating a man who dresses up like a cowboy from dinosaur era. You are never too old to look like a hipster!”

He blushed a little and looking away from her. She just smiled softly and continues to beg, putting on the biggest puppy-dog eyes. “Come on let me see some. Pretty please?”

It was too hard to say no to that face. “Alright then...” He swipe open the phone again and showed her the site.

She watch him browsing through in silence, only speaking up when she spotted something she liked or something that was getting very popular. Although she does make a lot of comment on how almost all the models look famished or high. It earned her a soft chuckle or two from the archer. Sometime Hanzo was wary of letting the gamer come this close. He was still wanted by the Shimada-gumi and he is not exactly the most fun person to hang around with. But it was inevitable after she found out he still has Pokemon on an ancient 3DS. He beat her of course, but that give her an excuse to keep bugging him to play with her on video games. And just like McCree she somehow wormed her way past his walls.

“Oooh! This one looks nice.” She said, pointing at a dark green jacket with high and wide collar. Hanzo however was looking at the picture next to it. The clothing on the model actually doesn’t interest him all that much. It’s the hair, completely bright green like Genji, and styled into a faux Mohawk with a rat tail behind. He wondered if he could change his hair as well, not too sure about dyeing it in any colour considering the chemicals and time involved. Styling it differently might be a good idea, after all he hasn’t change it since his exile from the clan, where he cut off his shiny long hair that was coveted by many in Hanamura.

Lost in his thought, he failed to notice Hana looking at him and studying his expression. A knowing smile spread across her face. “You are staring at that one for quite a bit.” Hanzo froze and tried to look away from her. She just continues, “is it the hair?”

Lucky guess, but she was still right. He swallowed a bit, but that seems to be a confirmation for the girl. “It’s the hair.”

“Hana.” He spoke in warning, which she ignored.

It gets worrying when she has that same wicked smile she have when a scheme pops up in her head. It comes like that time she asked to borrow wasabi from him and Genji. Turns out she has managed to convince several people it’s a spoonful of avocado and tricked them into eating a full spoon of the eye watering radish.

This time it was no different. She got up and immediately bounced towards the other girls. “Zarya~ You got your shears with you?” hearing that, Hanzo swears his stomach has tied into a dead knot.

“Always,” she rubbed her own undercut. To keep it clean and close cropped needs constant shaving, and she couldn’t trust how long she will be away from a hotel that provides one. Thus there are always two in her backpack. “Why?” she asked, oblivious to the red faced Hanzo across the cabin. Or why the little one is bouncing excitedly.

“Let’s give Hanzo a haircut!” She looks back at the archer, just in time to see him burying his red face in his hands and groaning. Hana huffed a bit. “At least get rid of those greys! I bet they come from you been a grump all the time.”

Zarya shrugged, “sure I can do it. If he agrees that is.”

It is rather difficult to hear if he had say yes or no with his hand over the mouth. Hana on the other hand is undeterred. 

“Just try it! You know none of us will ever laugh.” She added the last part gently. Hanzo look back down on the picture and back at the girls. They are waiting for him to decide, not putting forth any other suggestion. Unlike his father who seems to have an opinion on everything he chose, from school subjects to interest, and giving him little room to choose for himself.

They are just waiting if he would go through it or not. After a moment of silence, he quietly nodded and showed them the picture.

Thus he ended up kneeling in the middle of the cabin, on top of some plastic sheets, some around his neck. A Russian weightlifter slash soldier was standing behind with a buzzing shears and Hana on the side filming the whole thing on her phone with Mei looking on in excitement.

“I trust my life with you,” Hanzo mumbled as he shut his eyes and wills his heart to stop pounding.

“You have nothing to worry about.” She patted his shoulder and turn on the shears. If she felt him tense at the soft buzzing sound, she made no comment. Hana smiled, giving Hanzo a reassuring thumb up behind her phone screen.

He sat perfectly still as the shear made first contact and he could feel the first tuff of hair falling past his ears. The buzzing was discerning as with the soft grunts as she moved his hair side to side and even borrowing Mei’s pin and spare hair ties to keep some hair in place. He kept his eyes closed during the process, not daring to peek at what they have done. Before long there was a tap on the shoulder and the plastic around him removed.

“All done. Couldn’t tie your hair properly but I’m sure you can fix that,” said Zarya. She already began to shake the blades to loosen up any extra hair.

“Hang on let me get you a mirror.” Mei rummaged through her duffle bag and pulls out her ice gun. She carefully aimed the gun in front of them all and lifted up her ice wall. Lot thinner and smoother than the ones she used in battle, but it gives a perfect clear reflection for all to see.

Hanzo couldn’t school his expression as he tentatively touched the undercut next to his head. It was a lot taken out, but it was enough to completely cut out the tuff of greys above his ears. His hair is still tied back into a small pony tail with his ribbon, a little messier with few strands sticking out the tie but he doesn’t mind it too much. She still left his long fringe in front as is and he was grateful, he wasn’t sure he could handle a complete hairstyle change yet.

“Well what do you think?” Zarya asked. Looking mighty proud of her handiwork.

Hana just looks positively giddy. “I think he likes it. Isn’t it right?” She resisted the urge to laugh aloud at the way the archer looking at his own reflection, gently running his finger over the cut stubble. “Yup that says he liked it.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, so soft that it was almost drowned out by background noises. But they all heard it just fine.

“No worries. If you need to borrow the shears I can leave one with you.” She patted his shoulder and began to pack everything up as much as possible. Mei carefully reset her ice gun and let Snowball collect all the ice in the cabin.

Hana, on the other hand, have many more ideas.

Shamelessly she flopped on top of Hanzo, poking at his cheek. “You should also get some new clothe! Some of the stuff Genji sent isn’t half bad.” Carefully she lean more forward so she could roughly poke at his pecs. “Also you can’t have your tit out all the time. Jesse isn’t always around to be your personal heater.”

Hanzo snorted and playfully push the gamer off of him. “One at a time I think.” He wasn’t sure how far he is comfortable in going yet. He liked his new hair, but getting new clothes for himself? Maybe a little too much...

Obviously Hana doesn’t think so. She jumped back up and hang off his shoulder, poking his cheek with no fear at all. “Come on! It’s almost the New Year! You can change your image a bit. Mr Serious Pants~”

He wanted to retort but the speaker sounds out once again. “Agents please return to your seats. We are about to land.”

Hana whined and begrudgingly returned to her seat on the side and strap herself in. Everyone quickly put loose stuff away and strap themselves down in preparation for the landing. Even in the future there is no getting around the small knocks a plane goes through when they slow down to hit ground level.

Finally they touch down and there is already a wide array of people waiting outside. Some are news reporters, some are fans, but most of them are there to chauffeur them to events. Hana in particular sighed aloud looking at her group of man in dark suits and darker sunglasses – even though it’s clearly night time. They exchanged their goodbyes and hugs as they were whisked away by their respective group.

As Hana climb into limousine she turn back to the archer, “Hanzo if you buy new clothe you got to send me pics! Okay? Promise?” She points her fingers at her eyes and to him. “Also if you do get it. Make sure it matches with the new quiver I brought you!”

She points at the new quiver on his back. Mostly dark blue and decorated with some pins curtesy of both Lucio and Hana. “Alright, alright.” He chuckled a little at the girl as the car door closes.

Hanzo kept back a little waiting for the crowd to slowly disperse, as well as fixing his clothe a bit for the winter weather. Despite the lack of snow like Hanamura, the wind was still strong and biting that even as he pulled both sides of his kyudo-gi up it was not doing much to stave off the cold.

His thoughts wondered back to that jacket. How warm it would be to have another layer on right now. Although nothing could compare to the warmth from his cowboy, McCree is literally a human heater sometimes. He check his phone again, it’s going to be a few more hours before the agreed time with Winston. McCree hasn’t yet replied to his last message yet either, probably started telling stories in the bar to anyone and everyone in the bar. Maybe he has a little time to do some shopping.

He wondered through the street quietly, weaving between crowds who are all rushing to get gifts at last minutes. It was always a strange notion for him, how someone could leave the present to the very last minute. Considering advertisement for Christmas was everywhere the moment Halloween was over. One would think people would have enough sense to thought about the presents early and brought them. Apparently that was only him.

So the only thing he really needed to get is something for the Christmas dinner. It would be weird to go empty handed. Mentally Hanzo crossed out unsuitable items to bring, namely alcohol as Winston probably have prepared some non-alcoholic drink and that McCree might bring a whole bottle from the bar. So he kept thinking, and walking. Maybe he will see something in the stores that he could get.

Through his wandering he finds himself in the fashion part of the shopping district. There was definitely nothing here he could buy for the dinner, but there was something here that managed to catch his eye. A small sign in the corner, with the logo from Genji’s text and several jacket displayed in the window. There was one dark jacket with wide collar, the same one Hana commented before. In all honesty he liked it as well, especially when he can have a better look at the product, rather than an image on a screen that could be easily manipulated. He wondered if what she said was true as well...

“Sir are you interested?” A soft electronic voice sounded from beside him.

Hanzo would have jumped if he wasn’t so aware of his surroundings. He turned to see a petite omnic standing at the store door, looking at him with curiosity. There were many soft chimes come clinking from their metal body.

“We’re about to close soon, but if you are interested I could let you come in and try it out.”

He look back at the jacket, and then at his own reflection in the glass. A smile tug at the corner of his mouth, he already got a haircut? So why not get a new jacket as well? It is on sale and he is cold with just his kyudo-gi. He is not with his clan anymore, they don’t have a say in his choices anymore. So why not?

Few minutes later he was in the dressing room putting on the jacket. Tugging a little in places and putting on the spare dark top from his bag. Now he could feel it was significantly warmer, at least more insulated than wearing just his battle gear. At the same time he reties his hair a bit, trying to make it neater. When all is done he take a look in the mirror.

Hana wasn’t wrong in her comment. He doesn’t look bad, though he doesn’t know what constitute as good either, since he really have never brought clothe for himself. At least nothing this casual looking, he has good understanding for formal dresses – because it was needed for the heir of Shimada clan to always look presentable so it was taught as one of the courses.

Now that doesn’t matter. He knows no one at base will really judge him for what he wears. Sometime there are small teasing about clothes full of holes (McCree’s), clothes that are too childish (Hana’s kigurumis) or clothes that are just have very cringe worthy text on the back and the front (Genji’s). But nothing that is really actually judging, just friendly jabbing as McCree has taught him.

He quickly paid for the jacket, one is to allow the omnic to finally close up shop. Another is to finalize his decisions before he changed his mind. Hanzo loiter in front the shop a little longer, just staring at his own reflection. It’s hard to even recognise himself, and all he did was getting a haircut and a new jacket. He couldn’t help but feel a little giddy feeling inside his chest. Did Genji feel this way when he looked at himself in the mirror? Knowing he deliberately ignored the clothe they laid out for him and picked the ones he felt comfortable with.

He liked to think so.

Checking the time again, he still have a little bit of time to just go into one more shop and pick up McCree. Hanzo check his phone again to see if he has replied to the text yet. There was no reply, and the timestamp shows that McCree has definitely seen the message. Maybe he is still busy? Or...

Hanzo shook his head. It might be a possibility but he knows McCree could protect himself just fine. Besides Gibraltar is peaceful and have such low crime rate for housing the main base of Overwatch. The silly cowboy was probably still telling his stories. It’s best to move on and not keep him waiting for too long.

After a quick trip to the nearest cake shop and carefully pick out a Christmas Cake that everyone would enjoy. Vanilla cake with strawberry and cream seems to be a safe bet. Once that is acquired, he starts calling McCree. It is a little discerning that he still haven’t replied to his text, and the phone call is going to be disrupting the story telling, but they really should probably get back to base in time to help set up. Or at the very least, not be late.

He walked quickly to the bar while the phone rings away in his ears. Once, twice, three and it continues on until the voicemail function come up. Hanzo frowned.

Odd... Usually he would have picked up by the third ring.

Still he left a message, hopefully he would pick up soon. Hopefully nothing has actually gone wrong. “Jesse, are you still at the bar? I’m coming to pick you up.” He tried to keep his voice even as possible. All the while trying to ignore the many worse case scenarios his brains come up.

This time a message came just a few minutes after, but it wasn’t from McCree. It was from an unknown number. It was an image text as well, a photo with a woman. She has a side mohawk, tinged with purple at the end and her bare head is shaved to resemble circuits he presumes, with actual circuits modification embedded. She looked very annoyed as she jerked a thumb towards the sleeping McCree in the background. Hat skewed and drools coming out from the corner of the mouth and pooling at the table, face completely red. The text is just one sentence.

Pick him up already.

Hanzo sighed, a mixture of relief and disbelief. He can’t believe McCree went this far overboard that he end up passed out, but at least nothing bad has happened to him. By the look of the pictures, his packs are all untouched and so is the Peacemaker in the holsters. It’s a little discerning that they lady now knows his private phone number – the numbers must have shown up on McCree’s phone screen when he called – but it shouldn’t be a huge issue as he made sure there was nothing on his private phone that has sensitive information. Those he kept on a separate device that is much more secured.

He hurried to the bar this time, it’s good that it wasn’t too far from the cake shop. In front of the bar he saw the lady that sent the selfie picture. Just standing at the doorway playing around with her phone, occasionally she lifted her head up to look around the area. It didn’t take her long to notice him approaching.

“You’re his boyfriend?” She said in utter disbelief.

Hanzo said nothing but give a slight nod. The woman squinted at him, even coming uncomfortably close. He couldn’t help but palm the small throwing knives he has hidden in his sleeve. There is something about this woman that he does not trust.

“Strange thought it was someone else...” She back away and shrugged. “Ah oh well go pick him up. He still passed out on the counter in there.” With a nonchalant wave she walked off and disappeared into the crowds.

He would have to ask McCree about this when he wakes up a bit more. Speaking of which, just as she said he is still passed out on the counter. A quick question to the bartender revealed that most of his drink was paid beforehand and that McCree literally spent most of the time in the bar on his phone. Hanzo sighed, shaking his head. He wondered what caused the gunslinger to drink like that, usually it would be him that is drinking himself into a stupor – though that is happening less as well.

After paying off rest of the bill he goes toward his cowboy. Trying to ignore the large empty bottle on the side, he hopes that is the only bottle he has down tonight. Setting the cake down aside, he gently shakes him. “Jesse? Jesse wake up.”

It took a bit of rough nudging for him to finally open his eyes blearily. “Hey –hic– there good lookin’.” He groans out, goofy smile plaster across his face. “What brought ya here?”

The archer gave an exasperated sigh. He knows he would be drinking some pretty strong drinks, but how many has he gone through between the last text and now? Not to mention he usually holds his liquor well, so how strong were the alcohol? Or how many did he have? He shook his head and pull McCree’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on now, time to go back.”

“Ca~~n’t gotta wait for Hanners...” He slurred and tried to bury his face into his arms, whining practically at the treatment. “Don’t wanna miss him no more...”

Hanzo could feel his cheeks heating up. “I’m here. Don’t you recognise me?” With a grunt he lifted the gunslinger out of the stool and stumbling on to his feet. Thank goodness he left the cake on the counter, or else it might be knocked out badly with the way McCree is swaying and flinging his limbs haphazardly.

“Hehe~ that’s funny.” He tugged at his new jacket, groping his chest almost. Trying to touch the place where the tattoo would be. “He would always have his tits out.”

“Come on we’re going to be late.” They probably already are considering how long it’s going to take a bit of time to walk someone this drunk through the busy town. “We should not keep Lena and Winston too long.”

McCree just rub his wet beard on his face. “Awww. You come to take care of -hic- little old me?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but a fond smile still etched across his face.

They took their time getting back to base, mostly to ensure McCree won’t trip or slip too badly on the stairs. Although the delay come from needing to balance someone who is too inebriated to coordinate their legs and a cake he brought. And despite Hanzo’s effort, the cake did get knocked to the side of the box when coming up the staircase. Thankfully none of them minded too much when they saw it how dented it was.

McCree ended up completely passing out on the couch. So essentially the dinner was between him, Lena and her girlfriend, Winston and Athena – who is adorned with a little Christmas hat. It was a simple quiet affair, but still full of warmth. Warmth that used to be only shared with Genji, when they both sneak out of boring Christmas party with snacks and just spend time with each other wandering around Hanamura. Could be better if McCree was awake, but it can’t be helped.

As the night went on and exhaustion is catching up, Hanzo bid everyone goodnight and helps McCree back to their shared room on base. Lena can’t help but giggle at the way he bridal carried the cowboy up the stairs. She honestly thought his prothetic legs wouldn’t handle it. Then again they all had some bubbly, it seems like a good idea. Lena and Emily pack up the food, making sure to leave some in the fridge for tomorrow when some of the other team mates come back. They also decides to spend the night on base, there is no airship running this late at night to get them back to their apartment in London anyways. Winston does the rest of the clean-up in the dining room, before retiring to his workshop.

Slowly the night grew silent. All fell asleep soundly.

 

+++

 

The next day he watched with amusement as McCree struggle to muffled the soft sound of air-conditioning coming through the vents. As well as trying his best to roll out of the tangle of blankets, which resulted in the gunslinger rolling all the way off the bed and on to the cold floor. Thankfully the boots are not underneath him, the spurs would have added more insult to his injuries.

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at the way he groans and tries to clamber back into bed. “Sober now?” He asked gently, carding his fingers through the messy brown hair.

McCree groaned and nuzzled into the touch, before flopping back down to the pillow and wrapping it around his head. “Not so loud Darlin...” he whimpered from within. Hanzo chuckled and patted the gunslinger’s sides.

“You are the fool who got drunk like that.” He still wanted to ask just how much he drank that night, not trusting the pricing the bar tender has given, but he highly doubts McCree remember much of the night.

“Just missed you a whole lot.” Jesse said quietly and rises up to kiss him gently. His hand gently touching the brand new undercut at the side of his head. He untied his hair last night before bed and now all the hair is swept to one side showing a large section of buzzed undercut. Something the cowboy seems to be fascinated with and keep running his flesh hand along his scalp.

Hanzo smiled and lean into his warm touch. “I missed you too.” He can’t lie, during the whole mission any break he has he check his phone for McCree’s messages. Just a little reminder what awaits him after the completion of the mission. But none of the messages, the photos or even the videos, could ever compare to the real warmth against his skin.

McCree chuckled and continue to run his finger through his hair, both the dark long strand and the buzzed sides. “Don’t think I said it properly yet but nice haircut.”

“Thank you. You should also thank Ms Song and Ms Zaryanova.” He expects Hana to upload the video up on their group chat sometime soon now. Or whenever her busy schedule allowed her to take a breather, holiday time for her often meant more events then her body can handle.

“Hehe, you probably could complete the whole punk look with some piercings, on the bridge of your nose or something.” It was just a comment, but McCree noticed a light blush coming up on the archer’s cheek. The way his gaze looked away confirmed his thoughts. “You are considering it.”

“I’m-” He wondered since when his thoughts are easy to read. Or maybe it’s only McCree and Hana that are really good at reading his expression. He still wasn’t wrong though. Piercing was the only thing Genji didn’t manage to do during the younger years. Or at least any that he knows of. He wondered what his little brother would think if he got some, just something neat and small.

But his trail of thoughts are cut short. McCree practically knocked him down to bed with his excited hug. “That’s great! I know a place near the base. Had to go there during my time with Blackwatch.” He paused, and Hanzo swore he could see an old lightbulb light up above the gunslinger’s head. “Let’s go for it now!”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. “Aren’t you still hungover?” Considering his reaction to just the hum of air-condition a few minutes before, it doesn’t seem like a good idea to go out this early in the morning.

McCree just shrugged. “Eh. Nothing aspirin can’t fix.” It’s true his head is pounding still and any light brighter than the filtered sunlight from their curtain hurts. But he knows he has to get Hanzo to do what he wanted to do before he backed out with some strange reasoning. And really sometime life needed to be lived on an impulse.

Hanzo still shook his head. “Doctor Zeigler is not going to be pleased with you.” Thankfully the good doctor is away at another medical camp, providing aid to soldiers still battling the hostile omnics.

“Just as much as she dislike my smoking habit. Now stop dodging this I can see you really want to try it! And it’s Christmas you can treat yourself for once!” At this point McCree is practically jumping on the bed. Thank goodness they have chosen a sturdy bed, although it was for an entirely different reason at the start.

Hanzo chuckled. “Seeing how you treat yourself last night. I think I will pass on that.”

“Heh. Was I really that bad?” McCree flopped back down, purposefully landing on the archer and pushing him down to the bed. Nuzzling and purposefully tickling his neck with his beard.

Hanzo laughed and half-heartedly tried to push him away. However that only encouraged McCree to tighten his hold and use his whole body weight to pin him down, even if it was for a short while before he flipped him to his back. The wrestling ended with them getting further tangled in the bedsheets and McCree dangerously close to falling off the bed again. He was kind of thankful he hasn’t yet put his prosthetics legs on, he doesn’t want to spend the holiday repairing sheets.

With a huff, McCree carefully clamber back over Hanzo and laid there. “You really don’t want to try?” He asked softly, fingers gently running across his tattoos. “It’s okay if you don’t but just then you look like you were really considering it.”

The archer remained silent for a long time. Enough that McCree was considering defeat and drop the subject altogether. However he finally murmured. “After breakfast.”

It was so soft that it was hard to hear, but he was glad that Hanzo is willing to try something new. He couldn’t help but plant some more kisses along the neck, before finally getting up and get ready for the day.

Breakfast was quiet. Lena and Emily were both asleep as they pass by their room on their way to the kitchen. Winston was nowhere to be found, might be in his lab making holiday calls. So they just busy themselves in the kitchen. They were far too lazy today to make anything, so they just heat up whatever left over from last night that they deem healthy enough for breakfast. The cake seems to be an exception for McCree, unwilling to wait till snack time.

It was also a fairly fast breakfast. The dishes were left unwashed as McCree tug on him to hurry up, not unlike an excited school boy. Hanzo could only sigh and just follow him as they head out to town. The store wasn’t that far either, just a few blocks down the road and nestled quietly between a restaurant and a book store.

In the store they were greeted with a pair of very enthusiastic attendants. Twins – both exactly the same in clothing, hair and piercing. The only difference between the two was one is slightly taller and that they has chosen to mirror each other’s clothe. One to the left the other to the right. Another was their gender, which was only revealed when they both greeted McCree simultaneously.

“Ayyye! Long time no see!” They practically leapt over the counter to give him a hug. One of them even punched him friendly in the stomach. There seems to be no one else in the shop, which Hanzo felt was a small blessing.

McCree wheezed lightly trying to catch his breath. “Hey there.”

“My goodness are you finally back to be a pincushion?” The taller one asked, while the other immediately pulled out a whole casing of sparkling piercings. Ranging from simple metal, to large ones decorated with jewels and spikes.

The gunslinger just shook his head with a smile. “Wouldn’t mind getting some old ones back. But this time it’s more for him though.” He points to Hanzo who still linger at the door, unsure if he should come close.

She took one look at Hanzo before grinning and holds out her hand to her twin, “fifty bucks bro. I told ya he could get one even with that belt buckle.”

The shorter one rolled his eyes and grumbled, holding up his card. “I swear I thought you only got that to spite Morrison and Reyes.”

McCree laughed nervously. He wasn’t wrong though, he got that belt buckle a few days after being recruited into Blackwatch and refused to take it off. The annoyed faces of the two commanders made up for the lousy time in the dark interrogation room. “I’m a little surprised you two remember me.” He scratched his head, looking around the parlour. “Last time I was here I was pressing against the window wanting my piercings back”

“Yeah how could we forget that!” She laughed and brought out more trays of piercings. “You are such a cute punk! Our parents were so tempted to just spoil you. Probably add some new tatts to your collection.”

“We both remember McCree easily,” the brother said, happily hopping over to Hanzo. Completely oblivious to the way he tensed up at the invasion of personal space. Even happily push him away from the doorway. “Big man Reyes ordered all of his piercing to be removed. The kid has so much holes in his ears afterwards. I’m surprised he could listen to anything.”

Hanzo look back at McCree who just laughed and scratch his head.

“Being in a gang you can’t help getting something pierced.” He touched his ear. Most of the holes have long being healed up, only a few tears and white scars shows that he had piercings there that were removed in a nasty way. “I’m just glad it’s mostly on the ears. Piercing using nothing but heated needle is painful.”

“Yeah especially if you try to do it on your private bits.” The man waggled his eyebrow at the both of them. “Either of you considering it? Some nice big barbells to make the dicking around more fun?”

McCree look to the side and could see the smaller man flushed bright red with nervousness showing in his eyes. “Maybe not this time.” He said and lightly pats Hanzo on the shoulder. Keep it simple would be a good start he thought. Maybe in the future he could consider them, and put it somewhere surprising.

Hanzo look towards McCree and could see that he was thinking about them already. His eye gave off the devilish glint when a scheme is brewing in his mind. He let out a small sigh, hopefully he would do some proper research before going for the more risky piercings.

Hours later, the two of them walk out with new piercings. Hanzo had chosen a simple barbell over the bridge of his nose. While both him and McCree decide to get matching earrings as well, again they chose simple designs so there is no danger of it being caught by something during a fight.

“Did ya like it?” McCree asked while playfully flicking at the silver studs in his ear lobs. Smiles looking at the satisfied smile on Hanzo face. Most of the emotion on his face is fairly muted, but he knows that if you can see the archer slightly giddy. It meant he is absolutely overjoyed on the inside. He can’t wait to see their team mates’ reaction with Hanzo’s change of style. Another chance to remind his archer that he is welcomed and loved at Overwatch.

What a good end to a hectic year.

 

+++

 

Genji come back a few days after the new years.

A bit jetlagged from the plane ride, he was just lazing around the kitchen counter wearing his loose grey sweater, tight black jeans and white beanie. Not that they help with keeping his body temperature even – he has internal heater installed – but it looked neat and so he is wearing them. Just like leaving the metal mask in his room, sure it helps him breath easily and the HUD is always useful, but sometime he just want to feel something on his skin from time to time.

He was just minding his own business, eating fruit loops. When the door opened, he barely spared a glance at McCree coming in, both arms laden with what he assumed was groceries. It’s the figure that was following behind him that made him drop his spoon.

They both literally froze seeing each other. Hanzo didn’t expect him to come back so soon from Nepal, and he was out with McCree in the morning so he has no idea when he has come back. Genji on the other hand just stare in shock before jumping off the counter stool and almost ran to him. He stopped just a few steps before colliding, with wide eye surprised look. He soon narrowed his eyes and crossed his arm. Hanzo put down the grocery and crossed his arm as well.

An old standoff, and he can’t help but feel like he was back at Hanamura again, with the elders behind him, full of expectation. Of course they are not there, behind them is one McCree grabbing his mug from the cupboard and heading straight to the pot of freshly brewed coffee.

“Hmmm...” Genji stared long and hard, even coming closer to have a good look at the piercings on his nose and ears. Hanzo stood completely still and trying to ignore the way his little brother keep circling around him and poking at his clothe. Trying desperately to ignore how his heart is pounding in his chest.

Finally after a long while the cyborg said, “I don’t know what happened here...”

Hanzo braced himself for some teasing. After all he probably deserved it for how much he did when Genji dyed his hair. He could hear him rubbing his metal chin with his hand from behind his back, probably thinking of the best words to make this more embarrassing than before.

“But I love it!”Hanzo almost jumped as he felt a pair of arms hugging him tightly from behind. But Genji ignored that reaction and almost lifted him up off the ground. “Look at my brother. Emerged as a beautiful hipster butterfly. I am so proud!”

Hanzo begin to suspect Genji is doing this on purpose to make him blush horribly. Thankfully everyone else on base is in their room and resting, there is only McCree in the corner looking at them, trying to hide his smile behind his coffee mug.

“Genji-” He starts, but stopped feeling the tremble in the arm and he knows it can’t be from strain.

“I’m really proud of you. Really I am.” Genji murmured against his back, holding his brother closer, holding back small speckles of tears coming up from the corner of his eyes. To see him finally step out and move on from the clan is an achievement. A small one, but it meant so much to him.

Hanzo said nothing. Just tighten his hold on Genji’s metal hand. Smiling a little as well.

This has been a step.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hanzo’s hot new look  
> And various artist on tumblr particularly this one!  
> http://kingsdarga.tumblr.com/post/155052870001/sothat-hanzo-design-bonus  
> This artist is amazing go check them out


End file.
